The Big Things in Life
by BvgarianLion
Summary: When Ana wins the lottery at her School's Newspaper, she gets the chance of a lifetime to interview Christian Grey. Yet despite this victory, Ana will soon find out who are the real winners and losers are of society. Ana will soon find herself wrapped in Christian's world- a world where for the most powerful, humans are simply toys to be fiddled with .
1. Chapter 1

"So, who is ready for our Start-Of-School raffle?" Sarah Williams claps her hands together as her golden brows rise with anticipation.

I sigh and glance at the rest of Sutton College of the Arts' Newspaper team. The 20 of us are exhausted. It's only the third day of the semester and everyone is already showing signs of agitation. I bite my lip and gaze down at my tan hands- this will be a long afternoon.

"If anyone you don't know, this years raffle prizes are awesome," Sarah says with a smirk. "My father is extremely close with Grey Holding Enterprises- and guess what? He was able to convince The Christian GREY to let one of us interview him for our paper!"

Wait- what? Who the hell is Christian Grey?

I jump as the girl next to me gasps. "Whoa- Christian Grey? He's like- a bajillionair!"

"I know," Sarah wags her eyebrows up and down. "This is like a once in a life time shot for us. And of course since only one of us can go I figured we can do a raffle,"

There are murmurs of surprise and excitement in the room.

"Do we need to pay for the tickets?" asks my friend Kate. Since our freshman year of high school, we've always been close. Last year we joined the paper, hoping to add something new to our resume. Junior year was upon us- the time for attracting internships was now.

Kate has been perfect- she is in charge of journalism in the paper; while I tackle the latest art trends and events in the city. She always gets the best interviews and delivers them flawlessly in her write-ups. Not to mention, she is beyond beautiful- her blonde mane, bright blue eyes and skinny figure is a well-desired prize on campus.

Kate eyes me with annoyance as Sarah rolls her eyes. The two have never been close- I can't believe Kate was allowed on Newspaper in the first place. Sarah practically OWNS the paper.

"No, Kate," Sarah scoffs. "We each get one. I already put our names on the tickets and put them in a bowl,"

Wow, Sarah. Of course you did.

Kate scowls. "How can we be sure you didn't write more for yourself?"

I gasp and glare at her. She can be so forward sometimes it scares me.

"Oh please Kate, don't be so dramatic," Sarah flicks her light brown hair over her leather jacket.

The rest of the group snickers.

"When are we doing the raffle?" I pipe up suddenly. I want this awkwardness to go away.

Sarah looks at me in surprise. I hardly talk at school- not even in Newspaper, where I'm the most comfortable.

"We can do it now if you guys want,"

Kate grins and elbows me. "Hell yeah!"

I grin back and giggle. The class rumbles with delight as Sarah stands and stoops down by her seat.

Kate reaches and grabs my hand and squeezes it. "I'm so nervous!"

"Kate, I doubt we'll get it- I just want to go home," I groan.

"Seriously Anna," she laughs at me. "Don't be such a grump- Christian Grey is a GOD- he is absolutely gorgeous,"

"I don't even know who he is," I mutter.

Before Kate can interrupt, Sarah's shrill, squeaky voice fills the room.

"Kay guys- here we go!" she announces.

I can feel the unbelievable pressure as Sarah plunges her dainty hand into the bowl. I can see tickets swish up in the sides as she moves around. I am happy to see she's not looking at the bowl-but still, I highly doubt SARAH of all people wouldn't use this opportunity to win.

Then, her hand begins to lift-

"SHITSHITSHIT!" Kate nearly cries into my ear.

Everyone is buzzing and hooting with laughter.

Even the boys are excited— I note how my friend, Jose, one of the Newspaper photographers is crossing his fingers.

Man people are so into this- I don't even know or care about this Christian Kay-Grey whatever he's called….

"Anna-Anastasia..."

What? Why is Kate gasping at me?

"What?!" I hiss.

OH crap- everyone is staring at me. I gulp- Sarah is glaring at me with pure disbelief on her face.

The ticket is clutched between her forefinger and her thumb- it looks like she wants to crush it into dust.

The classroom is silent.

Then Kate screams and grabs me into a hug. I'm drowned in her golden hair— I can't breathe jeez!

"YOU WON!" she cries out.

Then the rest of the class yells out with joy.

Kate lets me go- I'm out of breath! I can't help but grin as Jose gets up from his seat and trots over to us.

"I can't believe you won, Anna!" he grins down at me, pure joy in his brown eyes.

"Yeah me neither!" I gasp.

Chelsea, one of the current events writers, slaps me on the back. "Girl you are so lucky!" she squeals. "You HAVE to sneak a kiss for me,"

"EW!" I shake my head. "NO way!"

"You're crazy!" Chelsea laughs. "You are so lucky!"

I beam up at her and giggle as Kate shakes her head in shock.

"You don't even know who he is," she murmurs to me with a laugh.

I shrug. "Well, hey- perfect time to learn,"

"I'll say," Jose grins and sits on the desk beside me. "Man Banana- is careful though. I've heard he's kinda scary,"

I blink at him. Scary?

"How come?" I ask him curiously.

"He's the CEO of an incredible company," I hear Sarah from behind. I turn and she's smirking down at me.

"Okay…" I'm still not convinced.

"Anastasia, he makes hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of dollars every day," Sarah gives me a look as though I'm a naive child. "He practically owns half of Seattle, and not to mention he pays for the cameras we use,"

Oh…

"If he think's you aren't worth his time, he'll eat you alive," she adds. "So don't screw it up for us. Here, take the questions before you leave,"

Wow what a bitch.

Kate fixes her with a glare but thankfully holds her tongue.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, "Jose says, coming to my rescue. "Anna is great at the arts section- maybe Mr. Grey will find that interesting?"

Sarah snorts. She reluctantly hands me the crumpled raffle ticket before pulling a stack of papers from her backpack. "Whatever. Here are the questions."

I take them and gasp. There are so many! "Holy shit…"

"Well what did you expect?" Sarah sneers. "He's the CEO- he isn't some hippie artist you usually interview,"

"What's your problem?" Kate snaps. "You're just mad because for once your Daddy's money didn't get you what you wanted,"

You go Kate- tell that girl off!

Sarah seems taken back for a moment- embarrassed even as the rest of the class stares at her.

Then she glares at Kate then sticks her nose in the air like the brat she is.

"I could care less that she got the prize," she shrugs and eyes me with disgust. "You need to arrive at his building at 8:30 am sharp. They'll escort you and everything. Don't mess it up,"

"Wait- when am I going?" I snap.

Sarah makes a face. "Friday,"

"That's tomorrow—" shit. Shit. That's tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

FRIDAY MORNING

I park my old 240 Volvo sedan in GHE's enormous parking lot. Seattle awoke with a cloudy mood, threading to rain at any moment.

Kate helped pick out my outfit- thank gods for people like her. I have no fashion sense…

I step out in my black boots and hug my grey overcoat close as I walk towards the great silver window doors that enter into the mouth of Christian Grey's castle.

I'm so scared… I have everything with me- i think. I check my bag- questions, got them… pencils, recorder… I lift my head up and stare. So many beautiful men and women walk all around me, going into the building, leaving- they are all gods and goddess. Some glance at me with surprise, others smile with obvious pity.

I get it. I'm not one of Mr. Grey's minions. The faster I get this done the better.

Before I take another step, I hear a woman's voice call my name.

"Anastasia Steele?"

A gorgeous blonde woman is right behind me. She is tall, making me feel like a tiny insect. Her hair is cropped short in an elegant pixie cut. Her skin is flawlessly pale and smooth looking.

She smiles down at me and nods. "You must be Anna? From the Sutton School of Arts?"

Holy crap.. Don't make a fool out of yourself, Anna…

"Yes, Ma'am," I try to smile politely.

"Wonderful. Please, follow me, we'll get you situated,"

I nod and sigh with relief. Thank God I didn't have to find my way in that maze of a building. I follow the beautiful woman into the glass doors and feel myself swallowed into a world of grey, charcoal, white, and silver. Business men, and women swarm the floor like wildebeest. This is the playing field of the elite… I feel so insignificant.

"We'll take the elevated up, and Mr. Grey should be ready shortly," the woman explains to me as we walk deeper into the lobby floor.

"Great, thank you so much," I say smiling. Thank you for dealing with my awkwardness, Lady.

"Absolutely," the woman seems surprised by my politeness. "Right this way,"

"Mr. Grey?"

I look up from my stack of documents. It must be Andrea…

"Yes?" I prompt. Let's get this over with….. I check my watch and groan. Almost 8:30… This day could not get any slower.

Andrea slowly opens the door and sticks her head in slightly. "The student from the Sutton Newspaper is here, sir," she explains timidly.

Oh yes. The Highschool… I forgot.

"Oh yes- send her in," I nod and glance down at my desk. So many documents to be signed, so many calls. This brat better not take anymore time. The last time I dealt with the school I had to meet with one of the parents from the board.. Their child was an absolute spoiled monster…. Well- what could you expect form humans? Despite their size and primitive habits, they bred quite manipulative beasts.

Hah- like you're no different Grey.

FUCK it. I have no time for that nonsense.

The sound of shuffling shoes and quiet murmurs comes from the front door.

"Mr. Grey is ready- I'll escort you out once your time is up," the blonde lady- who refers to herself as Andrea- explains softly.

She pushes the door open and lets me walk inside.

I look back at her once last time before I'm swallowed into the room of silver.

I gulp and turn around.

Holy shit.

I had no idea Mr. Grey was a freaking god! His beautifully sculpted face lifts up- I can tell, even from this spot his eye are bright. He isn't looking up. It looks like he is well engrossed with a stack of documents on his silver metal desk. His short, clean cut hair is an unusual reddish brown- a color I can't help but envy.

"Miss?"

I jump at the sound of his rumble of a voice. It is full of velvet yet full of a powerful commanding spirit that makes my face warm.

He is so scary yet so beautiful at the same time- and he hasn't even looked at me. I can already tell he's tall. He seems almost too big for the desk...

"Y-yes sir," I stutter and dare to step forward. "I'm sorry- My name is Albena from—"

"The art school? Yes, I'm well aware of why you are here," he cuts across me sharply. With a wondrous flick of his wrist he sets his pen down.

Here we go—

He lifts his beautiful sculpted face and before I know it— holy crap, those _eyes._

I feel utterly foolish and giddy at the same time. But- I can't show it- I need to be professional! Sarah will kill me if—!

"Oh, I was expecting Miss Williams to give the interview today," smiles- actually smiles at me!

I squirm as his dark brows furrow with curiosity.

"Um yes, well—" I probably shouldn't tell him about the raffle! What do I say?

"Well, whatever the reason may be, I'm happy to have you here," Mr. Grey chuckles at my inability to form sentences. He waves at the empty set of leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Sit down please," he orders.

No- I don't want to get closer to him. I'm going to trip or something stupid…

I edge closer and closer to _The_ Christian Grey, becoming more and more infatuated by his face. Every step I take, his face becomes more and more angelic. Am I dreaming? DO people like this actually exist?

I feel my heart splutter as the soft material caresses my hips- I feel trapped in its shape. I'm trapped and Mr. Grey has me cornered.

Mr. Grey is staring at me, a long curled finger pressed against his luscious lips.

OH crap- he's waiting for me!

I start- I grab Kate's notes and shuffle them in the right order. I bend over and snatch my recorder from my purse. It's a crappy thing but it would have to do the trick today.

"Do you mind if I—?" I ask but Christian interrupts me.

"I don't mind at all," he says with a slight nod.

I look away and smile weakly. Why does he have to be so damn beautiful? I search around for a pen or pencil in the dark depths of my purse. I have no luck. Crap what do I do—?

"Do you have a pencil?" Christian's grey eyes narrow at my empty hands.

I sigh- crap now I look like a bigger loser than before. I shut my eyes tight for a moment and give him a nervous wince.

"I don't- I'm so sorry, could I borrow—?"

"Of course Miss Steele," the young god rewards me with a playful smirk. He plucks a long silver pen from his desk and rises to his feet..

Crap- if I was my small size this would be a nightmare.

I hesitantly hold out my hand as Mr. Grey effortlessly drops the pen into my palm.

I can tell the pen has been used; the heat from those strong hands surely warmed it up.

I shake my head-get it together Steele!

"Okay, so sorry for the wait," I begin breathlessly. I push the record button and sit up straight.

Christian is simply staring at me with an amused expression.

"Please," He nods at me politely, and leans back in his chair. He's enjoying my humiliation. Wonderful.

"The first question," I breathe slowly. "To what do you owe your success? You are a fine business man- a young one at that- what do you think was the biggest influence in your rise to the position you have now?"

Christian sighs and looks away. I'm sure he's been asked this many times before.

"I know how to work people, Miss Steele," Christian explains, his tired voice a clear sign of disinterest. "I know how humans interact on a social and economical level- I always have. I suppose, my natural desire to control all things is the reason behind my success,"

I nod and scribble his words down. "Awesome! Um- it says here that you are involved with several small agricultural projects that work towards ending world hunger. Do you have a passion for helping those in poverty?"

Christian's brows furrow. He looks at me and shrugs. "Not particularly. It simply is good business, and at the same time it helps establish healthy international relationships,"

"Oh," I try not to hide my disappointment. I bite my lip and look back at my notes.

"You seem frustrated by my response,"

I look up. Christian is leaning forward now, his grey eyes seething with a feral intimidation I have never seen before. His lips are pressed together in a hard, distinctive line.

"I-I no-no, I guess I'm just not used to the business point of view I guess," I say quickly.

Christian cocks his head, scrutinizing me with a look of childlike arrogance. "Is that so?"

I nod and look away from those penetrating eyes. Is he angry at me? Or just challenging me for insulting his business affairs?

"You were adopted," I read. Wow- adopted? Just like me.

"Yes…" Christian sounds weary.

"Has your adoption impacted the way you see your success—?"

"That question is very personal," he cuts me off sharply. His eyes narrow dangerously.

Shit! Kate- why are all these questions so terrible!

"I'm so sorry!" i splutter. "I should have read that again- I was adopted too, and I know how it feels when people ask you personal questions…"

Christian's eyes widen for a moment. "Really?"

I nod and sigh. "I was- I was adopted from Bulgaria when I was little… I have- I mean had a terrible condition- its a miracle I was even adopted in the first place,"

"Bulgaria?" Christian's eyebrows furrow with curiosity.

I look down at my hands. "Sorry I didn't mean to get off track,"

"No, no- it's all right," Christian gives me a slight smile.

The rest of the meeting goes on- I finish asking Christian the rest of Kate's less awkward questions. He answers each with ease and actually seems interested.

Finally I hear the blonde ladies' voice from behind.

"Mr. Grey? Your next meeting is at 2:30,"

I watch as the young god raises his beautiful face and stares past my head. A look of agitation clouds his silver eyes.

"Cancel it," he says flatly.

Cancel?

"Y-yes sir,"

I hear the door close behind me. Wow-

"Sir, I can leave now!" I begin.

"No, please- you have me curious," Christian stands, his tall figure suddenly intimidating.

He plucks a small metal figure from his desk. I gulp as Mr. Grey begins rubbing the piece between his long finger tips.

I envied that metal statue—

"Ana?"

I jump. "What- I'm so sorry!"

I watch horrified as Mr. Grey grins down at me. "You were just staring off for a moment,"

He leans against his desk, still playing with the small figure in his enormous hands.

I nod and look down- fuck I'm so embarrassed. "So sorry, I was just lost in thought,"

His eyebrows suddenly furrow. "Don't get too lost in your mind, Ana. Sometimes things happen to people because they don't pay attention,"

Whoa- where did that come from? I could have sworn I just saw pure anger in his eyes.

No wonder Jose said this guy was scary…

"Y-yes, that's true," I nod. "You give good advise,"

He nods and looks away. "I believe as a large figure in the business world, it's my duty to give such advise." then his eyes traveled towards me.

"Especially to little ones as yourself," the anger in his eyes soften for a moment.

Little ones? Who is this guy? I'm not that much younger, am I?

Suddenly I get a text.

I squirm and yank my iPhone from my pocket. It's a text from the Newspaper.

Shit.

 _Get your ass to the club room. Your article is due tomorrow at 4pm._

It has to be Sarah. That bitch—

"Is something wrong?"

I look up. Mr. Grey is staring at me.

"OH- I'm so sorry. I have to go, Mr. Grey…"

Before I can continue the god holds outhouse hand.

"Give me the phone," he growls.

I hesitate.

"Ana," he asks again. "Sarah can wait for a moment. I have to ask you something,"

What? Ask me something?

"What do you wanna ask?" I frown.

Then before he can retort I hear the door open from behind.

"Mr. Grey. Elena is hear to see you,"

I frown as the blonde woman from earlier comes in and hands Mr. Grey a coffee.

"Thanks," he nods and sighs. He looks at me and furrows his brow. "I'm so sorry, Ana. I would want to talk more but, I have a friend coming in. It's important I speak with her,"

I shake my head hastily and hold up my hand for surrender. "No- no worries! I feel bad for taking so much of your time. Thank you sir, for everything,"

Mr. Grey smiles then- a beautiful genuine smile that makes my heart want to melt.

"Of course, Ana. It was an absolute pleasure. I hope to see you again soon…"

I nod.

I didn't realize a woman had walked in when I spoke.

I jump as a beautiful, tall woman with pixie short brown hair steps from behind my chair.

She glances down at me and smiles- well more like smirks down at me.

"Well, Christian. You've grown quite soft with the little ones haven't you?"

I scowl. Who is this bitch? And what is it with calling me a "little one"?

"Elena, this is Ana. She interviewed me for the Sutton newspaper," Mr. Grey smiled at me, then his friend.

The woman shrugged and looked at Christian fondly. "Well, no matter. We have quite a bit to discuss,"

That's my cue.

I stand up and wave to Mr. Grey. I would shake his hand but quite frankly, I want to get out of here.

"Thank you Sir, have a great afternoon!"

Mr. Grey nods, a weary expression on his face. "Yes. Until next time, Ana."


End file.
